


Captains Love

by Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial/pseuds/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial
Summary: Archer and Trip return from Kreetassa after trying gain more assistance with warp travel. Once in decon Archer's feeling bubble to the surface and accidentally show. Will Trip accept Archers feelings?
Relationships: Jonathan Archer/Charles "Trip" Tucker III
Kudos: 3





	Captains Love

It had been a long and tiring day for both Captain Jonathan Archer and Commander Trip Tucker. They'd re-visited Kreetassa, trying to improve their previous encounter with them. Archer wanted to gain more knowledge on improving warp efficiency, but mostly to see if he could try to improve the relationship with the Kreetassa.

To begin with the communication started well, both groups speaking to each other politely, and being extremely considerate to one another. Both Archer and Trip felt the meeting was going extremely well until Archer accidentally mentioned about his dog Porthos, and his previous misdemeanour. The Chancellor took extreme offence to what Archer thought was a harmless bit of humour. He tried to apologise and offered to right what he'd mentioned.

The Chancellor spoke to his party and they agreed to ask both Trip and Archer to leave immediately. Trip and Archer tried to plead to allow them to stay longer but the Kreetassans refused and called for their security to physically remove them. They quickly left and headed back to the shuttle without a backwards glance.

Trip was still in shock as to what had unfolded during their visit. He was trying to make sense of what happened but to no avail. He looked over at Archer and shook his head.

“Honestly Sir, I can't figure out how you managed to offend them so badly to get us chucked off there. Seriously, the Kreetassa have no sense of humour,” mused Trip.

“Well you can blame me for that, I'm really sorry for screwing this up for us Trip. I just wished I'd kept my mouth shut,” Archer apologised, as he looked back at Trip.

“Hey don't worry about it, you were just trying to be friendly. Honestly it doesn't matter, besides, I'm gonna get T'Pol to teach me some Vulcan curse words,” Trip grinned, he noticed and smile slowly creeping on Archers face.

“Mmmm that could be interesting, ask her to translate, 'Up your ass and to the left' and my personal favourite, 'Blow it out your ass',”Archer replied.

Trip screwed his face up and howled with laughter. “Jesus Sir! I love it! Blow it out your ass, that tickled me the right way!” Trip breathed as he tried to restrain his laughter a little.

“Anyway, what are your plans for after decon Trip? If you wanted to you'd be more than welcome to watch the polo match and have some drinks with me,” Archer told him.

Trip thought about it for a moment and agreed to join him. He was looking forward to being able to relax. The rest of the journey quickly dissolved away. Once they were back on Enterprise they quickly headed to doncon and were greeted by Dr Phlox. He had his usual friendly smiled and ushered them toward the decontamination chamber.

“Ah it's lovely to see both of you back in one piece. I take it the mission went extremely well,” beamed Phlox.

Trip loudly snorted and quickly disappeared into the decontamination chamber. Archer sighed, shook his head and gave the “don't ask look”. Phlox understood and allowed Archer to join Trip. He quickly removed his outer clothes, just leaving his vest and shorts and joined Trip. He sat down next to him and began to apply the greasy lotion to his skin. Once he'd applied what he was able to do he looked at Trip and asked,

“Hey, could you just do my back and then I can always do yours.”

Trip nodded, he swivelled around to face Archer's back, lifted his vest and began to apply the grease. As soon as he applied the grease, Archer bit his lip and his pulse began to race. Unbeknown to Trip, Archer had hidden a little secret away from him. Archer was deeply in love with Trip and had been for a long period of time. Ever since they'd first met each other. Archer had felt warm feelings towards Trip but never acted upon them as he knew Trip was only interested in women.

He could feel a tight knot forming in the depths of his stomach as Trip rubbed further down his back. He wished that Trip would kiss his neck, while pleasuring his cock at the same time. He could feel his cock starting to tingle with excitement.

“I'm done Sir, now could you do my back?” Trip requested.

As Trip spoke Archer about jumped out of his skin. It was almost as if he'd drifted away into a fantasy and was bought back to earth with an almighty crash. He quickly readjusted himself, making sure that he concealed his aroused cock as best as possible. He spun round to face Trip's back, fully removed his vest and stared at it for a moment. He could feel the knot in his stomach tightening further, almost to the point of pain. He quickly shook his head, grabbed a handful of grease and slowly applied it to his back, exploring every part of it with his hands. He liked what he felt. As he rubbed, his cock sprung back into life, rock solid and gently pulsating.

Without realising, Archer pushed his mouth onto Trips neck and gently began to kiss into it. Trip quickly pulled himself away, turned around and faced Archer.

“Seriously, what the hell do you think you're doing?” Trip sharply asked.

“Oh shit Trip, I'm so sorry. I was completely distracted and was thinking about this gorgeous woman I'd met a little while back. Honestly I meant nothing by it. Urrrrgggggghhhh! Um, are you still coming to watch the match later?” Archer apologised.

Trip smiled back at him and replied, “Hey don't worry about it Sir, it's been a long trip. Both of us are exhausted and your mind does wander. I'm still coming later to watch the match.”

Archer breathed a sigh of relief. _Shit! That was too close. But how could I resist with such a gorgeous guy sitting in front of me? Careful with what happens tonight, I don't want to loose Trip,_ he thought. During the rest of the decontamination session, they continued to chat about the different adventures and plans they had while exploring further into space. Archer also made the suggestion about starting a sweepstake for every time T''pol said the phrase “Illogical” causing both of them to roar with laughter. The normal lights switched on and the session had drawn to a close. Once they gathered their fresh uniforms, Trip said goodbye to Archer and would see him later.

Back in his quarters, Archer was sat on his bed with Porthos. As he stroked him he couldn't stop thinking about what'd happened during the decontamination session with Trip. He stared at the ceiling and heavily sighed. _I really wished that I got to kiss and touch more of Trip. Damn it! Why does he have to be so damn handsome? Honestly, I just wish he'd pick up the signs so he knows how I feel about him._ He could feel he cock starting to stir and knew he needed to urgently deal with it. He placed Porthos on the floor and laid on his back. He caressed the front of his trousers and could feel his arousal trying to force its way out.

He slowly unzipped the front and placed his hand inside his underwear. He could feel his cock slowly pulsating and radiating a large amount of heat. He began to slowly caress along the shaft and head. He started to picture Trip pleasuring him, but was soon interrupted by a knock at the door. Archer jumped, he quickly placed his deflated cock back into his trousers and looked at the door.

“Come in!” he called with a slightly strangled cry.

Trip appeared in the door way. He smiled at Archer.

“Hey thanks again for inviting me, really looking forward to this match. Are you alright Sir? You look a little flushed,” Trip asked slightly concerned.

“I'm fine, don't worry about me. Feel free to take a seat and I'll get the match on,” Archer replied a little quickly.

Trip grabbed one of the seats, he turned it to face the screen and sat down. Archer got the game onto the screen, pulled the other chair next to Trip and made himself comfy. Porthos decided to join them and sat down on the floor in front of Archer, demanding fuss. Archer gave him a quick scratch behind the ears and turned back to watch the match.

During the match Archer kept sneaking sideways glances at Trip. He couldn't stop thinking about him and what'd happened during decon. He became briefly distracted when his team scored the first goal, causing him and Trip to pump their fists in the air and cheer loudly, which made Porthos bark. Archer quickly calmed him down and tried to place his focus back on the game until Trip mentioned about his viewing of T'pol working out in the gym.

“I decided to go and have a quick work out in the gym after decon. I spotted T'pol on one of the bikes, peddling like crazy. She was soaked with sweat and that tight outfit made her boobs and ass look incredible. Only problem was I got rock solid watching her and had to go and jack off. There's something about her in a tight outfit and covered in sweat that gets me going,” grinned Trip.

Archer didn't picture T'pol, instead he pictured Trip with his shorts and underwear around his ankles rubbing his swollen cock. He felt his cock starting to stir and knew that he needed to urgently deal with it. He quickly disappeared into the bathroom and shut the door. He took a deep breath, quickly unzipped his trousers and removed his throbbing cock. He quickly tugged at it, as he pleasured himself, he pictured Trip kneeling in front of him, rubbing his cock. He knew he couldn't leave trip too long as Trip would be suspicious of what he was up to. He could feel himself close to releasing his load and upped the speed he rubbed. His cum splattered over the sink and he sighed happily knowing that he felt better for it.

He carefully placed his cock back inside his trousers, straightened up his uniform and returned to his seat. As he was about to sit down, Trip looked at him, but rather than smile, he stared directly at the thigh on Archers trousers. He looked at it curiously and then his eyes widened.

“Um Sir, I don't know how to tell you this, but there's cum on your trousers,” Trip mentioned quietly.

Archer quickly looked down in horror. He could see the glistening stain and bit his lip. _Oh shit! How do I explain this to Trip?_ He nervously thought. He couldn't believe that he hadn't checked before he left the bathroom, how could have he been so reckless? He looked down at the floor, he couldn't bring himself to give Trip eye contact. Trip looked at him and grinned.

“Well I'm guessing the image of T'pol got you excited, well don't worry about it. She's super hot and I don't know how any guy could resist jacking off to her,” Trip queried.

Archer took a moment to respond. His face blushed redder and he shuffled his feet. “No it wasn't T'pol I was picturing,” he replied quietly.

Trip looked at him slightly puzzled. _Well if it wasn't T'pol he was picturing, who was it? Wait a moment, oh shit surely it couldn't be me?_ Trip's eyes widened even further. He tried to speak but couldn't quite release what he wanted to say. He took a deep breath, looked back at Archer and quietly asked “Was it me you were picturing while jacking off?”

Archer slowly lifted his head, looked Trip directly in the eyes and quickly nodded.

“Trip, please allow me to explain. Ever since I fist met you I've always found you extremely attractive. I also love how intelligent and sweet you are. The thing is Trip, I'm bi and I've wanted to tell you for such a long time, I'm hoping that you understand,” Archer explained.

Trip listened to everything Archer had told him. He wasn't sure how he felt about his Captain being in love with him. He always thought that he was only interested in women. He took a moment to mull over what Archer had said to him.

“Look, I'm extremely flattered by what you've told me Sir, but I'm only interested in women,” Trip quietly replied.

“It's alright Trip, I just want to ask if I could kiss you just so I know what you feel like just this once. You don't have to if you're not comfortable, it's up to you,” Archer suggested.

“Alright, just this once,” Trip agreed.

Archer quickly sat down and faced Trip. They slowly pushed their faces together and quickly kissed each other lips. Archer pulled his head back and sighed happily. Kissing Trip gave him a warm content feeling inside. Trip felt slightly numb inside. He wasn't quite sure how he felt and decided it was the best time to leave. He carefully stood up said goodnight and left. Archer smiled to himself. _I really loved tonight and I got to kiss Trip,_ he thought.

He stood up and walked over to the wardrobe. He removed his clothes and replaced them with a pair of pyjama bottoms. He said goodnight to Porthos, slipped into bed and quickly drifted off to sleep. He dreamt about him and Trip being together. They were sitting together on a balcony looking over a bay while the sun was setting. They were holding hands and every so often exchanged romantic kisses. The dream changed, Archer was laying on his bed looking up at Trip, both of them were completely naked. Trip bent down and kissed him on the lips. He quivered with delight as he kissed him, he could feel his cock beginning to tingle with excitement.

Trip began to kiss and nuzzle into his neck before kissing his way down Archers body and placing his swollen cock into his mouth. Archer sighed happily as Trip pleasured his cock with his mouth. Just as he felt that he was about to release into his mouth the dream faded away and his alarm went off. He groaned but knew it was time for breakfast and spending more time with Trip.

Trip on the other hand, had had a rather unpleasant night sleep. He was kept awake by what Archer had told him. Every time he tried to drift off to sleep, he kept tossing and turning causing to wake up. Eventually he finally fell asleep but then was disturbed by his alarm going off. He sat up and started to think about how he felt about Archer. _I don't know, I'm still uncertain, I really like Archer as a friend, but I'm just not sure about how I feel about being with a guy instead of a girl. Urrrrggggghhhhh!_ He slipped out of bed and made his way into the shower, before heading over to join Archer for breakfast.

Archer was sat at the table waiting for Trip to arrive. He'd specially ordered croissants with jam and butter, with coffee freshly made by the ships chef. He heard a knock at the door and called out for the person to come in. Trip appeared and quietly made his way to the table and sat down next to Archer without greeting him.

“Morning Trip, I've ordered us croissants and coffee for this morning, I hope that's alright with you. Are you alright? You're awfully quiet,” Archer gently asked.

Trip shrugged his shoulders. “Honestly, I'm still not sure about my feelings for you. It's just that I've always thought I'm straight. I'm still trying to process what you said to me yesterday about being in love with me,” he gently replied and weakly smiled at the same time.

Archer listened to everything Trip had said to him. He fully understood that it would be down to Trip's decision as to whether they'd would be in a relationship together or not. He also fully accepted that if Trip didn't want to be together he'd be fine with it. He looked at Trip and gently smiled at him.

“I just want you to know this. I won't force you into a relationship with me if you're not comfortable with it. I want you to be the one who makes the final decision. You know how I feel but it's up to you,” Archer reiterated.

“Thanks for being so understanding, I really appreciate it,” Trip replied and smiled.

They slowly enjoyed their breakfast, Archer kept admiring Trip as much as he could and was fully enjoying his company to. They discussed about their plans for the rest of the day. Trip mentioned about trying to have a slight rearrange and tidy up of his room, which made Archer shake his head in disbelief knowing that Trip was one of the tidiest people he knew. He mentioned about having some time to catch up on the books that were slowly piling up on his desk and spending some quality time with Porthos.

Once they'd finished their breakfast, Trip left and went back to his quarters. Archer went back into his bedroom, picked up the book that was on top of the pile and laid down on the bed on his side and began to read it. It was about the early days of space travel, including the first mission to the moon. He found it fascinating as he kept thinking about how much space travel had improved over time. He felt content, especially as he'd finally got around to doing some reading but also spending some quality time with Porthos; who'd been spoilt with some of the left over croissants from breakfast. He sighed happily, but he had a slight niggle in the pit of his stomach. He kept thinking about Trip and how he was getting on with his morning.

Trip was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He felt restless. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do as he kept thinking about the previous night and what Archer had discussed with him. He kept replaying the event over in his mind. _Honestly, what Archer said to me was really lovely, but could I love him? Hmmmm, well lets see. We both share a lot of the same interests, especially water polo. He's a sweet, kind and friendly guy who only wants everyone to succeed. Also that kiss was kinda nice, maybe it wouldn't be so different to being with a girl. Ok I've made my decision._

He slipped off the bed and made his way over to the comm device on the wall.

“Trip to Captain Archer,” he spoke.

“Archer here, how can I help you Trip?” Archer asked.

“Just wondered if you wanted to join me in the gym for a little workout and a chat,” Trip replied.

“Yeah sure, alright I'll be down in a moment. Archer out.”

Trip quickly changed into his gym clothes and sprinted down to the gym. Once he entered the gym he could see Archer sitting on one of the bikes, peddling away. The rest of the gym was completely empty. He waved at him and sat on the bike next to him. He quickly caught up to Archer's speed. They began to discuss about the previous nights events and how things had quickly changed into something very different for Trip.

“Trip, I just want to apologise for last night. I put you in such a difficult position and I shouldn't have made you put up with it,” Archer apologised.

“Hey don't worry about it Sir, it made me think over lots of things. Besides I think I finally understand my feeling about this situation,” Trip reassured.

Trip stopped peddling, swung his leg over the bike and quickly walked over to the wall in front of them. Archer looked at him slightly confused, he wasn't sure what he was up to but was extremely curious. Trip beckoned him over. Archer stepped off the bike and wandered over to join him. Without warning, Trip dropped his shorts and underwear, revealing his happily aroused cock.

Archer's eyes bulged. He couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. He could feel his cock starting to stir and awaken.

“Since you kissed me last night, and talking to you this morning, made me think a lot more deeply about how I feel about you. I haven't been able to get you out of my head all morning, plus I have to admit, you're one sexy guy,” Trip purred as he explained.

Trip pulled Archer in closer and took a moment to admire him closely. He quickly kissed him on his head before moving onto Archer's mouth. Trip placed his mouth over Archer's, his tongue slipped inside his mouth and began to rub and wrestle his tongue with Archer's. He then moved it to explore the rest of his mouth and placed it back onto his tongue before they proceeded to continue passionately kissing. Their lips locked together in a tight seal. Neither one of them wanting to back down.

As they kissed, Archer wrapped his hand around Trips swollen cock and quickly began to rub and caress it. Trip gently moaned, he was enjoying having Archer playing with his cock. He could feel himself quickly getting up to full arousal. Instead of Archer finishing him off with a handjob, he quickly released himself from Trip's mouth. He slowly kissed his way down his chest, stomach and pubic area. He took a moment to admire his cock. He quickly placed it into his mouth and started to pleasure it with his tongue. Trip groaned, he couldn't quite believe how amazing it was having another guy sucking his cock and pleasuring him fully at the same time. Archer rubbed his tongue along the shaft and then around the head before plunging it deep into the back of his throat.

Trip could feel his cock surging with pleasure. Each time Archer took it deeper he could feel a wave coursing from the base of the shaft through to the tip. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

“Sir, please let me cum onto you! I'm so close!” Trip desperately begged.

Archer knelt back looking up at him. Trip placed his rock solid cock into his hand and quickly thrust it over Archer. Within seconds he came hard over his face, his spendings oozing down and dripping onto the floor. Archer quickly wiped up the cum with his fingers and devoured it. He placed his tongue over Trip's softening cock and quickly licked up the remaining droplets of cum. Trip pushed his head back into the wall, trying to catch his breath. He looked down at Archer and smiled.

“How was that for you?” Archer asked.

“Better than I could of imagined. Damn! You certainly know how to please a guy. I've never cum so hard from anyone giving me head before,” Trip purred.

“Well how about we continue this is my quarters? And please, call me Jonathan” Archer requested.

Trip nodded and assisted Archer up off the floor. He quickly pulled his shorts back up, kissed Archer and took him by the hand back to his quarters. Once they were in Archer's quarters. Trip wasted no time in undressing and revealed his freshly aroused cock. He stepped in front of Archer, placed his hands onto his face and quickly kissed him. Archer sighed happily, he was so relived that Trip had agreed to be with him.

Once they finished their kiss, Trip assisted Archer in removing his vest and then slowly kissed and caressed down his chest to the top of his shorts. He could see his arousal poking through them and decided he wanted to see more. Instead of using his hands to remove them he used his teeth to drag them down, followed by his underwear. His eyes widened. He was amazed to see how aroused and excited Archer was, he was about to force his entire cock into his mouth when Archer stopped him.

“Hold on Trip, I've a better idea,” Archer murmured.

He pulled Trip up off the floor, took him by the hand and lead him into the bathroom. He switched the shower on and pulled Trip in with him. He wrapped his arms around him, lent in and began to deeply kiss him. Trip softly moaned, pushing his tongue onto Archer's and began to wrestle it with his. He could feel his cock pulsating against Archer's. Trip released himself and gently began to caress his tongue down his chest to his cock. He knelt down in front of him and greedily plunged his cock deep into his mouth.

Archer groaned. He'd waited for such a long time for Trip to pleasure him that he thought he was going to cum immediately from just his touch. Trip explored his cock with his tongue. He rubbed it slowly along the shaft, using the tip to feel every part of it. He then slowly ran it back up to the head and gently caressed around it. Archer was in a euphoric state, he was desperately trying to hold himself back from releasing too soon, but Trip was making it extremely difficult for him. He increased his suction on his cock and gently began to caress his balls. Trip started to thrust his head harder and suck more intensely which cause Archer to loose control and cum hard into his mouth.

Trip swallowed the entire load, stood back up and kissed Archer.

“How was that for my first cock suck? I didn't think I'd enjoy it as much as I did, plus your dick tastes pretty amazing,” Trip asked.

“That was perfect, it's like you instinctively knew how to pleasure my dick. Now let me wash you, I need to feel you,” Archer complimented as he regained his composure.

He grabbed the soap and slowly rubbed it over Trips body. He made sure he took his time rubbing over each part. He spent a little extra time washing his ass and teasing around his hole with his fingers, causing Trip to release a soft moan. Archer smirked as he knew he'd got Trip where he wanted him. He moved himself in front of Trip, lathered up the soap and began to tease his cock. The soap acted as an excellent lubricant, he could feel him quickly becoming aroused.

Archer decided to stop pleasuring Trip as he wanted to to save himself for when they were in bed. He asked him to wash him instead. Trip focused mainly on washing his cock before deciding he was desperate to pleasure him. They quickly dried each other and flopped down on the bed together. Trip placed himself on top of Archer, he could feel their cocks rubbing against each others arousing them even further. He took a moment to admire Archer before plunging his mouth onto his. Their tongues rolled and wrestled together, their mouths tightly sealed.

A few moments passed and Trip slowly released himself from Archer and laid down next to his side. Archer rolled onto his side and faced him. He gently caressed his face and happily sighed.

“Oh Trip, you've made me so happy. Now how about you get on your hands and knees so I can eat that beautiful ass of yours,” he suggested.

Trip placed himself onto his hands and knees as Archer readied himself. Once Trip was in position, Archer pulled his cheeks apart and placed his tongue onto his tight hole. Trip softly sighed, he'd never been rimmed before. Even with his previous girlfriend, he'd never rimmed her but with Archer it was a whole new exciting experience. He could feel his cock twitching as Archer caressed and teased his hole. He slowly circled and caressed around it, he took his time as he wanted to enjoy as much of Trip's ass as he possibly could. He then changed his tactics to flicking his tongue over the loosing hole causing Trip to groan louder. He could tell he was getting closer to releasing his load and decided to penetrate him with the tip of his tongue.

Trip could feel himself edging close to his release and quickly pulled away from Archer. He wanted to save himself for more intense pleasure. Archer looked at him slight baffled. He smiled back at him, moved forwards and gently caressed his face. He then gently rolled Archer onto his back and sat on his hips. Archer knew exactly what Trip wanted him to do. He wrapped his hand around his cock and quickly began to rub it knowing Trip was close to cumming. He tightened his grip and thrust harder. Trip moaned louder and begged for Archer to finish him off. He gave one final hard tug and Trip's cock exploded over his chest and face. Trip moved onto his legs and gently pulled him up. As he did, the cum slowly trickled down his chest. He pulled him in closer and quickly kissed him.

“That was great Jonathan, but there is something I need to ask before I move on. Have you ever been fucked by another guy?” Trip curiously asked.

Archer shook his head and replied “Nope, but I've always fantasised about you fucking me. I often use a dildo to pleasure myself. Let me show you.”

He quickly wiped the cum from his face and licked it from his fingers. He slipped off the bed and rummaged in a draw in the bedside cabinet. He removed a bottle of lube and a large dildo. Trips eyes bulged. He'd never seen such a large dildo. Archer handed it to him and he took a moment to study it before handing it back to him.

“Wow, that's huge. So you'll definitely be able to handle me?” Trip asked.

“Definitely, besides this time I get to have some real dick fucking me hard,” Archer purred.

Archer placed the dildo on the cabinet, grabbed the lube and placed himself onto his hands and knees in front of Trip. He passed the lube to him. Trip squeezed some onto his fingers and began to massage and loosen Archer's hole, causing him to softly moan. He rubbed the rest of the lube onto his cock, gently pushed himself inside and placed his hands on his hips. They groaned in unison as he filled Archer. He started slowly but soon began to thrust hard and fast. He loved feeling Archer surrounding him and clenching his cock tightly. The harder he thrust the tighter Archer became.

It was also the first time Trip had performed anal, he'd wanted to try it out with his previous girlfriends but none of them were willing to do it. The sensation from Archer sent waves of pleasure through his entire body. He could feel each wave crashing through his cock more intensely the closer he came to release. He quickly moved his hands from his hips to his shoulder and forced his cock as deep as Archer would allow it to go. He could hear Archer screaming his name and demanding to finish him off hard and fast. He thrust his cock as hard and fast as he could go and within moments, he and Archer came together. His cum quickly filling Archer and as he removed his cock, a small amount of cum trickled down from his ass hole. Archer on the other hand had cum hard onto the sheet below, a large pool had formed and glistened in the light.

Archer crawled his way to the top of the bed, before flopping down. He patted the spot next to him, allowing Trip to join him. Trip joined him and they rolled onto their side facing each other. It took a moment for either of them to speak, they quickly kissed each other before pulling each other in tightly. They stared into each other eyes and gently smiled at one another.

“That was amazing and has got to be the best sex I've ever had,” Trip gasped.

“I'm so glad you enjoyed yourself, plus I've never cum so much or hard. Oh Trip, I love you so much, I'm so glad we're finally together,” Archer cooed as he pulled Trip tightly into him.

“Me to Jonathan. I feel so much better now that I'm with you, my mind is at ease and I'll finally come out at bi. Thank you for helping me to finally realise my true feelings,” Trip professed, he felt completely at ease and fully relaxed.

They wrapped their arms around one another and tightly hugged. Archer could feel Trip's warmth on him and feel his body gently tingling with happiness. For the first time in his life he'd finally found someone that he felt so relaxed and comfortable with.

“Hey Trip, do you fancy finishing the match that we started watching? I'd love it if we could snuggle up together in bed as we watched,” Archer asked.

“Yeah definitely and this time it doesn't, matter that you've got cum on you as it can be a snack for me,” Trip grinned.

Archer slipped off the bed and wandered over to the desk. Trip watched his every move so he could admire him even more. He moved the monitor over so they could easily watch while cuddled up in bed. Once he was back in bed, Trip wrapped his arms tightly around him, buried his face into his neck and gently kissed him before looking up to watch the match. Archer had finally found the happiness that he'd desperately sought after for so long and knew that him and Trip were finally going to have a bright and prosperous future together.


End file.
